L'ange noir
by shinobu24
Summary: Felicity a une vie loin d'être simple et un nouveau héros va tout bousculer. Arrow divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**L'ange noir**

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle fiction en quatre chapitres, publiée tous les mercredis comme à mon habitude.**

**Un mot pour ma beta adorée. Merci Delicity-Unicorn d'être toujours présente à mes côtés dans cette aventure.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Felicity surveillait la rue d'un air distrait, elle sentit un vent froid se lever et un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Sa journée au travail avait été longue, alors que son supérieur direct lui avait donné un nouveau dossier sur lequel travailler en priorité, et si dans cinq minutes tout était encore calme, elle décida qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Elle prit de la hauteur en se plaçant sur le parapet du toit d'un magasin et observa la rue silencieuse. Ça faisait une heure qu'elle rodait dans les Glades et elle avait déjà évité deux vols et une agression. Ça avait été plutôt facile et John, dans son oreille, l'avait félicitée tout en surveillant les fréquences de la police. Elle étouffa un bâillement et prit encore un peu plus de hauteur.

\- « Tu es fatiguée Blacky ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que j'apprécie ce surnom », maugréa Felicity alors que John riait doucement. « C'est une idée de Barry ? J'en étais sûre », continua-t-elle alors que son ami ne répondait pas.

Habituellement John patrouillait avec elle et Barry restait devant les ordinateurs, mais récemment John avait été grièvement blessé et durant le temps de sa convalescence il avait pris place derrière les écrans pour permettre à Barry de profiter de quelques soirées de libres.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu travailler en équipe pour veiller sur Starling City, mais autant avec John elle aurait pu éviter de le mêler à tout ça, autant pour Barry elle n'avait rien pu faire. C'était son meilleur ami depuis longtemps et il avait deviné seul ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'était bien sûr défendue quand il lui avait fait part de son idée farfelue mais il la connaissait trop bien pour croire à ses mensonges. Elle avait fini par lui expliquer et il n'avait pas attendu pour lui proposer son aide. Elle avait refusé pour ne pas le mettre en danger, cette croisade n'était pas la sienne mais il n'avait rien voulu écouter.

John s'était greffé à leur duo un peu plus tard. Elle se souvint du début de leur collaboration, elle l'avait aidé alors qu'il était pris à parti dans une bagarre de rue. Il avait voulu aider un homme qui se faisait passer à tabac mais seul contre cinq hommes il avait été rapidement dépassé. Elle s'était mêlée à la rixe et était partie rapidement quand tous les hommes avaient été mis à terre alors qu'elle entendait John la remercier pendant qu'elle regagnait les toits. Celui-ci l'avait croisée plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de lui parler, il voulait savoir qui elle était et l'aider mais elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle travaillait seule. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui sauva la vie alors qu'elle était blessée qu'elle consentie à lui faire confiance. Il l'avait accompagnée à son repère, elle avait fini par l'écouter et malgré elle, il avait intégré leur duo. Lui aussi voulait aider la ville et se battre pour la rendre plus sûre. Ça faisait maintenant un an qu'ils faisaient équipe tous les trois et elle était heureuse de leur collaboration. Ses nuits lui paraissaient moins longues et sa mission moins ardue avec des amis à ses côtés.

La rencontre entre John et Barry avait été un peu plus compliquée. John était plus âgé qu'eux et quand il avait vu débarquer Barry dans le repère il avait froncé les sourcils et encore plus quand Felicity lui avait dit qu'une grande part de la technologie reposait sur ses capacités. Il ne remettait pas en doute son expérience et son intelligence, c'était juste qu'il ressemblait à un gamin hyperactif à faire tout un tas de référence à une culture populaire qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elle frissonna encore une fois. Debout dans l'ombre, elle était invisible à tous dans son costume noir et veillait sur les innocents mais elle devrait demander à Barry de lui réaliser un costume plus chaud pour les soirs où elle ne faisait qu'attendre. Quand elle avait rencontré John, il l'avait comparée à Catwoman à cause de son costume qui lui moulait le corps, mais elle avait une capuche munie d'un masque qui lui permettait de dissimuler la blondeur de ses cheveux et son identité. Elle lui avait fait également remarqué qu'elle avait abandonné le fouet pour des gadgets plus technologiques que Barry créait. Bien sûr elle savait se battre, elle avait passé des heures dans des salles de musculation ou de boxe pour passer sa frustration et sa colère mais elle avait aussi la technologie à son service.

Felicity fut tirée de ses souvenirs par des pas de courses puis une voiture de police tous feux éteints coupant la voie au coureur qui glissa sur le macadam humide. Elle se déplaça sans bruit pour se rapprocher de la scène et entendre ce qu'il se passait. Le policier sortit de sa voiture en prenant son temps, plaça sa matraque dans sa ceinture et posa sa main droite sur son arme rangée dans son étui.

\- « Où tu comptes aller Mike ? », lui demanda le policier d'une voix tranquille.

\- « J'ai fait ce que vous avez dit… », d'un ton précipité. « J'ai rempli ma part du contrat… c'est fini », en tentant de reculer sur le sol pour s'éloigner.

\- « C'est fini quand je le dis », l'interrompit-il. « Je me suis montré charitable en t'évitant la taule alors tu vas te montrer un peu plus coopératif », en s'approchant de l'homme qui tentait de se relever rapidement alors que le policier sortait sa matraque.

Felicity n'attendit pas d'en savoir plus, cet homme semblait être utilisé par un agent corrompu, elle devait l'aider. Elle atterrit d'un bond souple dans la rue dans le dos du policier. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle en ayant perçu le peu de bruit qu'elle avait fait et la mit en joue sans attendre en tirant son arme de son étui. Il ne s'embêta pas à la mettre en garde avant de braquer son arme sur elle mais elle pivota en prenant appui sur une jambe et donna un coup de pied en hauteur pour le désarmer. L'arme tomba sur le sol en tirant une balle perdue qui brisa le silence et alors qu'elle reprenait sa position, elle sentit quelque chose frôler son corps avec une grande vitesse. Elle releva la tête rapidement pour voir d'où venait ce projectile et aperçut une ombre sur un toit. Celle-ci se lança dans le vide et atterrit non loin d'eux en glissant sur un filin. La police corrompue semblait employer maintenant des tueurs, elle sentit la colère la gagner. Elle n'était pas prête d'avoir ses soirées de libre.

Elle fit signe à l'homme qui regardait la scène, terrorisé de ce qui était en train de se passer, de s'échapper alors qu'elle surveillait le nouveau venu puis jeta un regard au policier. L'homme en uniforme regardait aussi l'homme masqué avec inquiétude, finalement ils ne travaillaient peut-être pas ensemble. L'homme qui venait d'atterrir sur le sol était vêtu d'un costume vert sombre, d'un masque et d'une capuche comme elle mais il avait opté pour un arc et des flèches comme armes. Il était assez impressionnant dans son costume, son visage caché et sa stature large. Celui qui était connu sous le nom d'Arrow et qui faisait parler de lui aux informations depuis quelques jours, se mêlait de ses affaires et elle n'appréciait pas vraiment. Elle décida de battre en retraite, avec l'espoir qu'il la suivrait et ne prendrait pas en chasse l'homme qu'elle venait d'aider. Et ça lui permettrait de séparer ses deux adversaires, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque et se retrouver à se battre contre les deux alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas les capacités de l'archer.

Felicity se mit à courir tout en surveillant par-dessus son épaule si Arrow la suivait. Elle sourit en se rendant compte que c'était ce qu'il faisait et regarda de nouveau devant elle. Elle lança un grappin qui lui permit de se retrouver sur les toits des immeubles plus bas. Elle jeta à nouveau regard en arrière et l'homme avait fait la même chose. Elle glissa la main dans sa poche tout en courant, en retira deux sphères qu'elle activa vocalement et les lança en arrière. Un bruit strident raisonna, elle sauta sur un toit voisin et s'arrêta pour se retourner. L'archer était à genoux et se tenait la tête pour essayer de se protéger du bruit infernal de ses sphères. Elle sourit à le voir rendu inoffensif puis se retourna pour reprendre sa course.

Oliver secoua la tête, son cerveau semblait marcher au ralenti. Il se redressa quand le bruit horrible s'arrêta et fit rapidement quelques pas pour vérifier les environs mais il n'y avait plus trace de la femme en noir. Il chercha aussi les sphères mais elles avaient disparu, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de technologie, il devrait faire des recherches pour savoir qui pourrait avoir accès à un tel savoir-faire. Il soupira de frustration. Il venait de commencer la mission qu'il s'était fixé suite à la disparition de son père et à son retour à Starling City.

Il avait passé cinq ans à survivre, à s'entraîner, à canaliser sa rancœur pour un seul but et au bout de quelques nuits où il sortait il était tenu en échec par une femme qui travaillait avec des voleurs, surement un gang qui tenait tête à la police. Il n'avait pas prévu de se mêler des petits délits, seul comptait la liste de noms mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester sans rien faire alors qu'une attaque se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il pourrait peut-être faire passer un message qu'il débarrassait la ville de cette femme et de ce gang. Il revint sur ses pas jusqu'au lieu où il avait arrêté la confrontation avec le policier, celui-ci était parti et il se mit à la recherche de l'homme qui s'était enfui. Il voulait des informations concernant celle qui lui avait échappé et il serait surement plus facile d'en obtenir avec lui.

Oliver mit la main sur celui-ci au bout d'une heure et le bloqua dans une impasse. Il avait atterri devant lui pour lui barrer la route alors qu'il cherchait encore une fois à s'échapper. Il avança d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à le faire reculer dans le cul-de-sac. Il sortit son arc d'un geste lent, le laissant observer tous ses gestes alors que la peur grandissait dans ses yeux. Il le mit en joue sans dire un mot, une flèche prête à être décochée. L'homme le regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés et recula jusqu'à s'adosser au mur en pierre. Il sentit la peur de l'homme face à lui se transformer en terreur et Oliver savoura cet instant, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

\- « Qui est cette femme ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

\- « Je ne sais pas », bégaya celui-ci et il mit ses mains en avant pour se protéger alors qu'Oliver tirait la corde de son arc pour armer sa flèche.

\- « Elle est venue t'aider face à ce policier, vous travaillez ensemble », insista-t-il.

\- « Non, elle m'a sauvé mais je ne la connais pas… je le jure », d'une voix suppliante en baissant la tête.

\- « Elle t'a sauvé ?

\- Oui… », en luttant pour parler alors que sa gorge se serrait et en lui jetant un regard rapide. « J'ai fait des conneries, j'ai volé des magasins », en se laissant tomber à genoux, « mais ce flic m'a demandé de vendre de la drogue. Je l'ai fait je ne voulais pas retourner en prison… je ne pouvais pas … », d'une voix maintenant larmoyante qui hachait son discours. « Il m'a dit que c'était seulement pour un coup mais il m'a menti… depuis il ne me lâche pas et il me menace de me jeter en prison si je n'obéis pas. Je jure que c'est la vérité », en levant vers Oliver un regard accablé. « Elle m'a sauvé de ce flic ce soir ».

Oliver fronça les sourcils et garda le silence un moment surpris en se demandant s'il pouvait le croire. Il tendait encore les mains tremblantes devant lui comme si ce simple geste pouvait le protéger. Son corps tremblait de peur et il reniflait en gémissant. Oliver continuait de l'observer et ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il pouvait couvrir la femme qui venait de lui échapper, jouer un double jeu.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur cette femme ? », demanda-t-il en abaissant son arc.

\- « Pas grand-chose », en respirant un peu mieux et en baissant les mains en se rendant compte que l'archer ne le tenait plus en joue. « On l'appelle l'ange noir dans la rue. Elle traîne souvent dans les Glades pour aider les gens et les sauver », la voix maintenant un peu plus calme.

\- « Elle fait ça depuis longtemps ?

\- On entend parler d'elle depuis quelques mois. Mais elle est quasiment invisible », ajouta-t-il en voyant la surprise d'Oliver. « Les journalistes ne savent pas qu'elle existe. Toi par contre… », Oliver le remit en joue et l'homme leva les mains devant son visage.

\- « Quoi moi ?

\- Tu ne fais pas dans la discrétion… »

Oliver pensait nettoyer la ville, il n'avait pas prêté attention aux répercussions médiatiques que ses façons de faire pouvaient avoir. Il fallait croire que l'ange noir était plus maline que lui. Dans tous les cas il devait apprendre qui était cette femme car il ne voulait pas qu'elle complique sa mission, ce qu'elle ferait sans doute si elle errait dans les rues de Starling City.

\- « Fais passer le message dans la rue que je veux la rencontrer », en baissant son arc une nouvelle fois.

\- « Elle n'est pas du genre à travailler en équipe…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, contente-toi de transmettre le message », tonna Oliver.

Il glissa sa flèche dans son carquois et rangea son arc avant de repartir par les toits. Il voulait savoir si cette femme lui poserait des problèmes et le mieux était de la rencontrer pour en juger et bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

* * *

Oliver n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, deux nuits plus tard, il se retrouvait à se battre contre un gang de voleurs qui venait de dévaliser une banque, apportant son aide à l'ange noir qui tentait de les retenir en attendant la police. Oliver atterrit à côté d'elle et planta une flèche dans le torse d'un des braqueurs qui leur tirait dessus. L'archer et l'ange noir échangèrent un regard rapide avant que l'attention de Felicity ne soit attirée par l'attaque d'un autre braqueur.

Elle para un coup de poing, puis un coup de pied et repoussa son assaillant avec force. Elle tenta de rester focalisée sur l'homme qui essayait de la toucher voir de la tuer mais elle était surprise de revoir l'archer cette fois lui prêter main forte. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, la dernière fois il l'avait pris pour cible et l'avait poursuivi, elle devait le surveiller lui aussi.

Deux des braqueurs avaient perdu connaissance, un autre était mort, et Oliver tira une nouvelle flèche équipée d'une charge explosive et enterra un de leurs adversaires sous des décombres. Il se tourna vers la femme en noir qui venait de se débarrasser de son adversaire, elle lui jeta un regard méfiant, intensifié par son masque noir. Elle était athlétique, savait se battre, avait des armes mais depuis leur première rencontre il n'avait pas réussi à avoir d'autres informations. Il devait profiter de cette rencontre pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne prendrait pas de gant avec elle si elle cherchait à lui créer des problèmes.

\- « Qui es-tu ? », lui demanda-t-il en restant lui aussi sur ses gardes.

Elle se tenait encore prête à réagir à la moindre menace, elle n'avait pas d'armes visibles mais elle semblait prête à se battre. Les pieds ancrés dans le sol, les jambes légèrement fléchies, le regard sérieux et attentif à tous les mouvements. Elle le regardait sans montrer aucune émotion et restait silencieuse, à l'observer sérieusement. Oliver ne voulait pas d'équipiers, il n'était pas fait pour travailler avec d'autres mais il voulait être sûr que cette femme était du bon côté… de son côté en tout cas et qu'elle ne le gênerait pas dans sa croisade.

Felicity entendit John dans son oreillette lui confirmer que la police était en approche et elle observa l'archer. Cette fois-ci il ne l'attaquait pas et elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer depuis la dernière fois pour qu'il ne cherche pas à la transpercer d'une flèche comme il l'avait fait avec deux des voleurs. Elle ne tuait pas, jamais, elle se contentait de faire comprendre aux hommes qui se retrouvaient face à elle qu'elle ne les lâcherait pas et emploierait tous les moyens pour faire échouer leurs plans, mais elle n'ôtait pas la vie. Il avait pu considérer que finalement elle n'était pas à arrêter car ils étaient du même côté que lui ou alors il cherchait à se rapprocher d'elle pour la piéger. Il tuait des personnes de la pègre ou des cols blancs mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait des autres justiciers comme elle.

Elle fut soulagée d'entendre les sirènes des voitures de police s'approcher et les regarda arriver au loin avant de poser à nouveau son attention sur l'archer. Celui-ci jeta aussi un regard aux voitures en approche et elle profita de ce moment de distraction pour s'éloigner quand les voitures arrivèrent à l'angle de la rue. Elle entendit l'homme masqué l'appeler, tourna la tête et l'aperçut se lancer à sa poursuite. Décidément ses nuits se ressemblaient de plus en plus.

\- « Attends », cria Oliver en se lançant après elle mais elle ne l'écouta pas et accéléra.

Oliver courait sur les toits à la suite de l'ange noir, il la vit se tourner pour surveiller son avancée. Elle était rapide et agile et il se demanda d'où elle venait et où elle s'était formée. Il décida de prendre quelques secondes pour tirer un grappin qui l'immobiliserait. Elle prendrait sans doute mal sa façon de faire mais au moins il pourrait lui parler. Il attrapa une flèche dans son carquois et au moment où il allait la positionner sur la corde il la vit se jeter dans le vide. Il rejoignit le bord du toit en quelques pas et s'arrêta net pour regarder en contre bas. La rue était vide, aucune trace de son corps, aucun bruit. Elle avait simplement disparu. Il inspecta les lieux du regard, cherchant des ombres mouvantes dans l'obscurité, se laissa descendre en rappel jusqu'au sol mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où elle était passée. Il leva la tête quand il eut atterri, observa les lieux aux aguets du moindre bruit mais toujours rien. Cette femme était une véritable énigme.

Felicity, sur l'échelle de secours d'un immeuble, plaquée contre le mur sous son filtre d'invisibilité, contenait sa respiration. L'archer n'était pas loin et même sans la voir, il cherchait à percevoir le moindre frémissement inhabituel qui pourrait l'aider à la localiser. Il était plutôt entêté.

Elle rentra au repère une heure plus tard et John l'accueillit, rassuré et curieux de ce qui lui était arrivée lors de sa sortie.

\- « Tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il un peu inquiet alors qu'elle retirait sa capuche et son masque.

\- « Oui j'ai juste été un peu retardée car il a fallu que je passe inaperçu.

\- C'était lui n'est-ce pas ? Arrow », précisa-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait en ouvrant sa combinaison.

John avait pu voir une partie de ce qu'il s'était passé grâce au piratage des caméras de sécurité de la rue, pour une fois Arrow leur avait prêté main forte mais il ne faisait pas confiance à un homme qui prenait son amie pour cible et qui semblait agir comme s'il avait tous les droits.

\- « Oui et il n'est pas aussi effrayant que sur le portrait-robot qui passe aux informations », se moqua-t-elle en portant une bouteille d'eau à sa bouche pour en avaler une longue gorgée.

\- « Peut-être mais on ne le connait pas… il faut te méfier de lui. »

Felicity retira sa combinaison et se retrouva en débardeur et boxer, elle rêvait juste d'une douche qui la débarrasserait de sa transpiration et de ses douleurs à être restée aussi longtemps immobile pour ne pas se faire remarquer par l'archer.

\- « Je sais, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu l'affronter. Je ne sais pas encore de quel côté il se trouve. Il tue des hommes mais ce soir il est venu m'aider », alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses idées. « Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de lui pour l'instant. Ce que je sais », en se tournant vers John, « c'est qu'il a du matériel et des moyens ».

* * *

\- « C'est Oliver Queen !? », s'exclama John encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Felicity qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin hocha la tête.

Ils étaient installés dans leur repère devant un écran qui affichait toutes ses preuves que le milliardaire rescapé se cachait sous le masque d'Arrow.

\- « Et ça ne m'a demandé que deux jours de recherche pour savoir qui se cachait sous le masque du justicier. Je suis vraiment douée », en souriant fière d'elle et en s'adossant dans son fauteuil.

Elle travaillait chez Queen Consolidated, seulement à quelques étages en dessous de celui de la direction et quand elle avait vu Oliver Queen de loin à sa première visite chez QC depuis son retour, elle l'avait trouvé intéressant mais depuis sa découverte son intérêt pour cet homme prenait une autre envergure. Il paraissait fort et bien bâti mais sa réputation ne laissait pas présager qu'il pouvait se conduire en justicier.

\- « Oui mais ça on le savait déjà », plaisanta John en lui souriant amusé. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de cette information ? », en prenant appui sur la console et en croisant les bras.

\- « On va s'en servir comme d'une garantie », en croisant son regard, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres. « Il me reste juste à trouver Arrow… », alors que son regard se posait sur la photo d'Oliver qui occupait l'écran de son ordinateur.

Felicity se posta sur un toit dans les Glades et surveilla les environs. En restant ainsi à découvert elle espérait que l'archer la repère rapidement et vienne à elle, elle avait entendu les bruits de la rue, il voulait lui parler et cette fois elle le laisserait approcher. Elle se tourna quand elle entendit du bruit et perçu une ombre s'avancer vers elle. Arrow savait se fondre dans l'obscurité comme elle, il n'avait pas d'armes à la main et elle se dit que c'était un bon début. Elle détailla sa carrure et son costume en essayant de reconnaître Oliver Queen sous ce masque. Ils restèrent face à face à s'observer et Felicity déclencha deux de ses jouets.

Oliver tira deux flèches rapidement sur les sphères dont il avait déjà subi les sifflements et qu'il voyait foncer sur lui mais alors que celles-ci étaient hors d'état il se retrouva immobilisé sur le sol. Deux bracelets magnétiques se resserrèrent autour de ses poignets, les bloquant au niveau de sa tête. Il tourna la tête pour voir les bracelets émettre de petits clignotements, tenta de bouger, fit appel à toutes ses forces pour se dégager mais ils ne cédèrent pas. Oliver tourna brusquement la tête vers l'ange noir quand il la vit s'approcher et tenta de lui donner un coup de pied pour la garder à distance. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait de lui et sa méfiance fut exacerbée en se retrouvant immobilisé sans défense. Même si l'homme qu'il avait interrogé dans la rue lui avait dit qu'elle se trouvait plutôt du bon côté il ne la connaissait pas et ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance aussi facilement.

Felicity prit le temps de l'observer alors qu'il tentait de se dégager de ses bracelets. Elle évita ses coups en approchant et s'installa sur l'abdomen du justicier. Elle vit son regard bleu intense se poser sur elle et se remplir de colère alors que ses yeux se plissaient. Elle se baissa en avant en souriant, savourant cet instant. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à son visage en se baissant au-dessus de lui. Le bout de ses doigts caressa le bord de son masque et elle sentit le corps entre ses cuisses se contracter.

\- « Libère moi », lui ordonna Oliver alors que sa colère brûlait à se sentir si impuissant et à la voir prendre plaisir à le maintenir ainsi.

\- « Si je voulais je pourrais t'enlever ce masque et tu ne pourrais rien faire pour m'en empêcher… », alors que ses doigts glissaient sur le contour. « Mais en réalité je n'en ai pas besoin… », en laissant sa phrase en suspens. Oliver se sentit encore plus en danger en voyant son regard serein. « Je sais qui tu es Oliver Queen », souffla-t-elle à son oreille en se baissant pour coller sa poitrine contre son torse.

Le souffle d'Oliver se perdit dans sa gorge et il regarda la femme se replacer face à lui en posant son menton sur ses mains en appui sur ses coudes au-dessus de son torse avec un sourire en coin, calme et sûre d'elle.

\- « Non tu te trompes », assura-t-il comme si ça allait être suffisant pour conserver son secret.

Il ne comprenait pas comment cette femme avait pu découvrir aussi rapidement son identité et il ne savait pas comment tout ceci allait se terminer. Felicity qui balayait son visage de ses yeux, plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien et leva un sourcil face à ce mensonge.

\- « Vraiment ? Tu penses pouvoir me mentir. Je suis plus intelligente que la plupart des gens tu sais Oliver », en prenant plaisir à utiliser son prénom.

Celui-ci tenta de la déloger de sa place en se contorsionnant mais elle resserra ses genoux sur ses flancs en se redressant en posant ses mains sur son torse.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », lui demanda Oliver en tentant de contrôler la colère qu'il sentait courir le long de tous ses nerfs de s'être fait démasquer.

\- « Pas grand-chose… Oliver », alors qu'un nouveau sourire étirait ses lèvres. « Juste que tu ne te mêles pas de mes affaires et que tu arrêtes de te retrouver sur mon chemin.

\- Je ne cède pas au chantage.

\- Je pense t'avoir donné la preuve que je suis la plus forte alors tu vas changer tes façons de faire et tu vas rester loin de moi. C'est bien compris ? »

Oliver vit la transformation s'opérer dans son regard. Celui-ci devint plus froid et elle perdit instantanément toute sa dérision et son côté joueur.

\- « Je vais prendre ça pour un accord », reprit-elle alors qu'il restait toujours silencieux. « Tu respectes mes règles et ton identité secrète reste préservée. Adieu », en se redressant pour s'éloigner.

Oliver resta maintenu quelques secondes en jurant seul dans la nuit puis il sentit les menottes se désactiver et il put se relever. Il prit la direction que l'ange noir avait prise quelques secondes auparavant mais elle n'était déjà plus visible. Il souffla de frustration, il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle tienne sa parole et qu'elle conserve le secret sur son identité, ne sachant pas de quoi elle était capable. Elle ne voulait pas de lui sur sa route, comme lui ne voulait pas d'elle dans son paysage mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans surveillance.

* * *

**Je reviens dans cette histoire avec une Felicity justicière que j'aime beaucoup voir tenir tête a Oliver et leur première rencontre est plutôt mouvementée. **

**A mercredi pour la suite. Je vous embrasse**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes. Je suis ravie de voir que la Felicity justicière qui tient tête à Oliver vous plaise autant! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires Meliissa.L, Amazing-Destiny, olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn, LulzimeVelioska, Amelia-Queen-Black, aphrodite161701, Jessyjess35 et Evy47.**

**Olicity-love: je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce début. Merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite.**

**Un dernier mot pour Delicity-Unicorn, une beta en or. Je t'embrasse fort. **

**Felicity a tenu tête à Oliver et l'orgueil de celui-ci en a pris un coup mais il ne va pas en rester là.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Oliver était assis derrière son bureau. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il ait un endroit à lui dans la société afin de lui donner de nouvelles marques et de le mettre rapidement dans le bain pour reprendre les rênes de QC, mais il n'y faisait pas grand-chose et aujourd'hui il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Encore moins que d'habitude.

La veille il avait fait des recherches sur cette femme surnommée l'ange noir mais il n'avait rien trouvé, contrairement à son alter-ego qui faisait la une des journaux télévisés un soir sur deux. Il avait entendu parler de cette femme seulement dans la rue et les criminels étaient plutôt en rage de se retrouver avec deux justiciers maintenant sur le dos. De son côté, il s'inquiétait toujours de savoir ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Il se redressa en soufflant et prit la décision d'aller se dégourdir les jambes et d'essayer de penser à autre chose.

Il descendit jusqu'à l'étage du service informatique à la recherche de Barry Allen. On lui avait envoyé le jeune homme pour mettre au point tout son matériel mais il l'avait renvoyé quand il s'était présenté à son bureau alors qu'il avait besoin de tranquillité pour préparer une mission. Il s'avança dans le couloir du service et il se figea au son d'une voix. Un petit rire raisonna et il serra le point pour se contenir, tout son corps et son esprit concentré sur ce qu'il percevait. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, à quelques pas de lui se trouvait l'ange noir. Il se plaqua derrière l'angle du mur en entendant les voix s'approcher et se pencha vers le couloir alors que les bruits s'éloignaient. Le jeune homme qu'il venait voir était accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute.

Il vit Barry échapper sa tasse de café vide et la jeune femme la rattraper avec une rapidité et une précision remarquable. Celui-ci se mit à rire gêné et la remercia en plaisantant sur les faits que ses capacités n'étaient pas utiles seulement la nuit. Oliver fronça les sourcils, elle lui avait dit ne pas faire équipe avec d'autres mais des personnes étaient au courant de ses activités nocturnes. Il se cacha à nouveau derrière l'angle du mur quand il vit son corps pivoter pour se retourner et viser le couloir.

Felicity se tendit légèrement, son sourire s'altéra et elle se retourna pour vérifier derrière elle. Elle avait la nette impression qu'on l'observait et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle jeta un regard à Barry en lui faisant comprendre de ne pas bouger et elle revint sur ses pas pour se rapprocher de l'angle du couloir. Elle marqua une courte pause pour se préparer mentalement à faire face à un danger. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'un danger rode dans les couloirs de QC mais son instinct ne la trompait jamais. Elle fit un pas pour regarder dans le couloir perpendiculaire. Il était vide et elle secoua la tête en se disant qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile en observant les lieux et les gens qui passaient puis se tourna vers son ami qui l'attendait. Il posait sur elle un regard inquiet et elle le rassura avec un sourire.

Oliver était remonté dans son bureau et passait en revue l'organigramme de la société et accéda au trombinoscope. Il passa en revue les photos des employés jusqu'à tomber sur celle qu'il cherchait. Il visa le nom sur la fiche, Felicity Smoak, parcouru les informations professionnelles puis jeta un regard sur l'extérieur à la réceptionniste avant de porter les mains sur l'écran de l'ordinateur pour cacher en partie le visage de la femme. Il ne pouvait plus douter, il avait devant lui le regard qui l'avait surplombé lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il s'adossa dans son fauteuil en laissant son regard dériver sur la photographie. Il ne revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait eue, il la trouvait par hasard et elle travaillait pour Queen Consolidated. Il demanda à la réceptionniste de convoquer Barry Allen pour son installation informatique avec l'idée de se renseigner sur celle qui semblait être son amie.

Barry se présenta à son bureau une demi-heure plus tard et Oliver l'accueillit chaleureusement en s'excusant pour la dernière fois. Il laissa sa place au jeune homme qui s'installa face à son écran d'ordinateur et en profita pour l'observer. Il ne lui paraissait pas capable de se transformer en justicier quand venait la nuit mais lui non plus ne laissait pas apercevoir cet aspect de sa vie au grand jour. Il pouvait toujours tenter de jauger son ami avant d'affronter l'ange noir.

Barry tentait de rester concentré sur l'écran face à lui mais il sentait le regard insistant d'Oliver sur lui. Felicity l'avait prévenu voilà quelques jours que c'était lui qui se baladait dans les rues de Starling sous le costume d'Arrow et il avait encore du mal à y croire. Oliver Queen avait une certaine réputation et ce n'était pas celle de se soucier de son prochain. La première chose importante qu'il avait faite en revenant avait été de faire la fête avec son meilleur ami Tommy Merlyn et pourtant il avait vécu une épreuve ces dernières années qui pouvaient changer un homme. Tout résidait dans cette expérience dont il ne parlait pas aux journalistes.

Barry lui jeta un regard et Oliver lui sourit, il lui répondit avec un sourire un peu forcé avant de reporter son regard sur son travail. Oliver se demandait si Barry connaissait son alter-ego, s'il travaillait avec l'ange noir sans doute mais peut-être qu'il ne participait pas à sa quête de justice et qu'elle avait gardé le secret sur son identité. Barry lui semblait nerveux et il semblait se retenir de lui jeter des coups d'œil. Il connaissait son secret ou alors il était impressionné de se retrouver en présence du célèbre fils Queen rescapé.

\- « Vous êtes nombreux à travailler au service informatique ? » Barry sursauta à la question d'Oliver. Il était perdu dans ses spéculations et il l'avait surpris.

\- « Oui… assez. QC est une grande entreprise… », lui répondit-il sans trop savoir ce qu'il attendait comme réponse.

\- « Oui bien sûr », en secouant la tête et en s'éloignant pour se poster face à la fenêtre.

\- « Je voulais vous dire monsieur Queen que j'étais heureux que vous soyez revenu ». Oliver se retourna pour l'observer et le sentit sincère.

\- « Merci Barry.

\- Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous avez vécu mais vous avez retrouvé votre famille et vos amis.

\- Oui ça a été une des choses les plus difficiles… l'absence de contacts humains », en précisant sa pensée. « Et mon meilleur ami m'a beaucoup aidé à retrouver mes repères.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans ma meilleure amie », répondit Barry sans remarquer le regard plus aigu d'Oliver.

\- « Meilleure amie ?

\- Oui, elle travaille avec moi et on est presque inséparables ».

Oliver lui fit un sourire sincère quand il nota le regard heureux de Barry. Il était impatient de rencontrer cette meilleure amie.

* * *

Oliver se tenait sur le toit en face du Big Belly Burger. Il avait pris Felicity en filature depuis quelques jours et tout était bien huilé. Elle finissait sa journée à QC, passait chez elle, puis venait dans ce petit fast-food, discutait avec le patron et disparaissait pour réapparaître en ange noir. Et dans la nuit ou au petit matin elle revenait à son point de départ. Il prit une inspiration un peu plus profonde et se décida à aller l'affronter, il avait déjà noté tous les systèmes de sécurité et avait les moyens de les détourner.

Felicity venait de rentrer de sa ronde, elle avait arrêté deux vols à la tire et vidé le stock de deux petits dealers qu'elle avait déposé non loin d'un poste de police. Les hommes arrêtés n'allaient sans doute pas parler de celle qui les avait livrés et les policiers penseraient que c'était Arrow qui élargissait ses activités. Finalement elle trouvait un intérêt à ce qu'Oliver Queen se balade sur les toits de Starling City. Elle fit un compte rendu à John en retirant sa capuche et son masque et entrouvrit sa combinaison. Elle entendit un bruit ténu et se retourna vers la porte en s'attendant à y trouver Barry mais son cœur rata un battement en voyant l'archer s'approcher.

Elle attrapa rapidement un bâton de combat posé non loin et lui fit face alors que John dégainait une arme. Oliver se stoppa à quelques pas d'eux et leva les mains en l'air pour leur montrer qu'il ne voulait pas se battre.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu as réussi à entrer ? »

Oliver eut la surprise de voir un nouvel associé de Felicity et lui jeta un regard rapide pour évaluer le risque qu'il représentait. Il était plus âgé qu'elle, avait le corps d'un combattant et la stature d'un militaire. C'était une équipe plutôt hétéroclite pensa-t-il. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, vit le regard de celle-ci lancer des éclairs et il aimait plutôt ça en pensant que c'était un juste retour des choses. Après qu'elle se soit amusée à le ridiculiser, il avait sa revanche. Il retira son masque pour qu'ils se parlent d'égal à égal, à visage découvert.

\- « Je cherchais l'ange noir… », en souriant.

\- « Comment tu as fait pour me suivre, je fais toujours très attention », d'une voix vibrante de colère.

\- « Il faut croire que je suis plus doué que toi en filature ». Elle ne répondit pas à son attaque mais enchaîna.

\- « Et comment tu as pu passer mes systèmes de sécurité ?

\- Ils sont ingénieux mais pas à la hauteur… », en souriant un peu plus en prenant plaisir à la mettre hors d'elle.

\- « Pas à la hauteur ? », en s'étouffant presque alors qu'elle s'énervait un peu plus en serrant les doigts autour du bâton. C'était elle qui avait tout installé et elle savait qu'elle avait fait du bon travail pour assurer leur sécurité.

John, qui sentait l'énervement de Felicity et qui surveillait toujours les gestes d'Oliver, les prévint qu'il préférait qu'ils évitent de se battre ici et précisa à Felicity que l'archer n'avait pas l'air de chercher à se battre. Bien qu'il semblait tout faire pour la mettre en colère mais il se garda de préciser ce détail.

\- « Tu m'as l'air d'avoir perdu ton humour… Felicity Smoak », en insistant sur son nom. Oliver vit son regard s'écarquiller légèrement de surprise et aperçut du coin de l'œil l'homme présent avec Felicity lui attraper la main qui tenait le bâton et la tirer un peu vers lui.

\- « Comment… ? », alors que sa question se perdait et qu'elle sentait la main de John se refermer sur son poignet pour la retenir si besoin mais elle l'ignora.

Elle se laissa faire en gardant son regard surpris focalisé sur Oliver alors que l'inquiétude envahissait son esprit. Elle ne lui faisait déjà pas confiance mais maintenant qu'il avait pénétré leur repère et qu'il connaissait son identité elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de défense.

\- « Et vous la laissez se battre seule dans les rues ? », demanda Oliver en ignorant Felicity et en portant son attention sur John. Celui-ci avait envie de lui dire que même seule elle lui avait tenu tête mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, cette phrase faisant l'effet d'un électrochoc à Felicity.

\- « Hé le macho on se calme, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et encore moins de l'autorisation de quelqu'un », contra outrée la jeune femme alors que John tentait de dissimuler son sourire. Le nouveau héros allait le sentir passer.

\- « Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une jeune femme… », ajouta Oliver pour aiguiser sa colère.

\- « Pardon ? », en se redressant son corps tremblant de colère à nouveau. Il sourit ravi de voir qu'il savait exactement quoi dire pour la faire sortir de ses gongs. « Tu veux dire que traîner dans le quartier des Glades ravagé à cause de ta famille et de toutes ces familles de riches qui pensent plus à leurs profits qu'aux gens qui vivent ici n'est pas ma place parce que je suis une femme ?!

\- Felicity », intervint John pour la calmer

\- « Quoi ?! », en se tournant vers lui pour l'épingler de son regard noir.

\- « Pour les Glades ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'était même pas là », elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Je suis à ma place c'est toi qui n'es pas à la tienne », en posant à nouveau son regard sur l'intrus. « J'ai pris soin de ma ville alors je ne vais pas te laisser débarquer et tout foutre en l'air. C'est bien compris ? », en lui lançant un regard presque haineux.

\- « Oui c'est compris », en hochant la tête. Il sentit une amertume envahir sa bouche suite à l'attaque de sa famille mais elle avait raison.

Elle tourna le dos à Oliver pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans le repère et disparue en le laissant face à John. Elle faisait confiance à son ami pour gérer Oliver et le mettre à la porte.

\- « Merci d'avoir pris ma défense », dit Oliver en jetant à John un regard presque amusé.

\- « Détrompe-toi, je ne t'ai pas défendu. Je protège mon amie, je sais tout ce par quoi elle est passée et elle a raison quand elle dit que ce sont des familles comme la tienne qui ont fait des Glades un endroit si dangereux. Mais on ne peut pas t'accuser de leurs erreurs.

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux », tenta Oliver.

\- « Je l'espère… cette ville aurait besoin d'un autre héros et nous d'un coup de main », en parlant plus bas de crainte que Felicity ne l'entende.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? », demanda celle-ci à John d'une voix acide dans son dos. Oliver vit le corps de ce dernier se raidir.

\- « Il me disait de partir et c'est ce que je vais faire…

\- Oui c'est préférable », en le surveillant quitter leur tanière. Elle le regarda faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner et ajouta « Je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser que si mon identité est révélée la tienne ne fera pas long feu.

\- Non pas la peine en effet », en se tournant vers elle. « Je ne suis pas venu pour vous affronter… je voulais te mettre au courant que je connaissait ton identité si par hasard tu comptais diffuser mon secret... savoir à qui j'ai à faire et parler… mais tu n'as pas l'air prête à ça… » Oliver attendit quelques secondes, leurs regards s'affrontant et le bruit d'un claquement vint briser le silence pesant.

\- « Felicity, je … »

Le reste de la phrase de Barry se perdit. Il hésita à s'approcher en voyant le justicier au milieu de leur repère faire face à Felicity. Celui-ci finit par se retourner et il croisa son regard.

\- « Barry ! Quelle surprise », avec un sourire en coin.

\- « Mon… Monsieur Queen », bégaya-t-il.

\- « J'ai presque l'impression d'être dans une succursale de QC », plaisanta Oliver en jetant un dernier regard à Felicity avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Ils le regardèrent tous les trois passer le seuil du repère.

\- « Tu lui as dit quelque chose quand tu étais dans son bureau ? », demanda Felicity à son meilleur ami sans quitter la porte des yeux.

\- « Non ! », s'offusqua Barry. « Bien sûr que non ».

Elle le croyait, elle ne mettait pas une seconde sa parole en doute mais Oliver avait été assez doué pour découvrir son identité et il avait pu glaner quelques informations sans que Barry ne s'en aperçoive, en plus son ami aimait parler et il aurait très bien pu donner une information insignifiante qui aurait servi Oliver. Son comportement ne lui disait rien qui vaille et Felicity se sentit déjà fatiguée. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez à faire avec la vermine des rues elle allait devoir surveiller Oliver Queen.

* * *

Oliver reprit sa liste de noms dans son carnet et en raya encore deux avant de rencontrer à nouveau Felicity. Il rentrait de mission après avoir surveillé les agissements de sa nouvelle cible et il entendit des coups de feu retentir. Il se rapprocha rapidement et la vit en train de se battre contre deux hommes. Il la rejoignit sans attendre pour lui prêter main forte. Felicity finit par repousser son adversaire et cria à Oliver, alors qu'il levait son arc pour décocher une flèche, de ne pas le tuer. Elle tourna la tête et vit la flèche se planter dans l'épaule du tueur, un bruit de chaire déchirée et de cris de douleurs éclatant dans le silence de la ruelle.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Oliver et porta sa main à son émetteur pour prévenir John qu'il pouvait signaler la présence de deux criminels mis hors d'état de nuire à la police avant de couper la communication.

\- « Si on patrouille ensemble, tu ne tues pas. » Oliver la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, surpris par ces mots.

\- « Tu me proposes de patrouiller avec toi cette nuit ? », lui demanda-t-il pour être certain d'avoir bien compris.

\- « Ça m'évitera d'avoir à m'inquiéter de ce que tu pourrais faire, je pourrai te surveiller ». Il grimaça à son comportement toujours aussi méfiant alors qu'il venait de l'aider. Voilà pourquoi il ne travaillait pas en équipe, il fallait toujours composer avec le caractère des autres et leurs avis.

\- « Pourquoi ne pas essayer… », répondit-il en se doutant que ce ne serait sans doute pas de tout repos.

####

John se retourna quand il entendit la porte du repère se déverrouiller, il entendit Felicity parler avant de la voir apparaître accompagnée d'Oliver. Il écarquilla les yeux en se demandant bien ce qu'Arrow venait faire dans leur repère et étonné que Felicity lui permette d'entrer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'entende avec lui et sourit quand il comprit qu'ils se chamaillaient.

\- « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Il nous a attaqué le premier », se défendit Oliver.

\- « Je t'ai demandé de ne pas tuer.

\- Il fallait un message clair pour les autres criminels…

\- Et tu voulais faire le malin », en lui jetant un regard noir.

Oliver tenta de réprimer un sourire mais elle avait en partie touché juste. Cet homme les avait attaqués alors qu'ils étaient tombés au milieu d'une vente de drogue. Tous ses acolytes étaient assommés ou entravés, il avait jugé nécessaire de faire un exemple et il avait tiré une flèche dans le torse de l'homme sans même regarder dans sa direction. Il était tombé net et Felicity avait posé sur lui un regard horrifié.

\- « Je savais que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance », reprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de te gêner quand je suis venu t'aider », renchérit Oliver en lui jetant un regard presque condescendant.

Felicity fit un pas en avant, tout son corps tendu de contrariété et John se dressa pour s'approcher d'eux.

\- « Je dois jouer les arbitres ? », les interrompit-ils pour faire baisser la pression.

\- « J'ai dit qu'on ne tuait pas », martela Felicity avec force en ignorant son ami. « Si ma façon de faire ne te convient pas je ne te retiens pas Oliver. Tu peux partir », en le regardant encore plus sévèrement.

Oliver soupira lentement en soutenant son regard.

\- « Très bien », d'une voix grave. « Je suis seulement mes propres règles de toute façon.

\- Très bien », renchérit Felicity. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna, le laissant seul avec John.

John voyait Oliver sur les nerfs, le regard noir encore braqué sur la porte derrière laquelle Felicity venait de disparaître.

\- « Comment tu fais pour travailler avec elle ? », demanda-t-il avant de poser son regard sur John.

\- « Je l'ai vu prendre beaucoup de risques pour aider les autres et on est amis ». Il marqua une pause avant de continuer. « Tu as franchi une limite importante pour elle… si tu es du bon côté, tu ne tues pas.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple… Si j'avais suivi cette ligne de conduite je serais surement mort à l'heure qu'il est ». John hocha la tête, en comprenant qu'Oliver avait vécu lui aussi des moments difficiles.

\- « Elle a ses raisons… », ajouta-t-il pour défendre Felicity.

Il pensait que ça aurait été profitable pour leur équipe de trouver un membre de plus mais il fallait croire que ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se supporter.

* * *

John, qui discutait avec Barry en attendant que Felicity rentre de sa ronde, vit arriver son amie accompagnée d'Oliver. Celui-ci réapparaissait dans le repère au bout d'un mois et Barry se redressa vivement.

\- « Oh monsieur Queen… », en regardant Felicity étonnée. Personne ne releva le questionnement sous-jacent et Oliver brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

\- « Appelle-moi Oliver.

\- Oui… mais… c'est un peu bizarre pour moi », en grimaçant légèrement.

\- « Tu feras un effort », en souriant.

\- « Vous allez travailler avec nous… on va devenir une vrai ligue des justiciers », excité par cette idée. « Enfin une nouvelle ligue, je ne pense pas qu'on soit au niveau de batman ou superman…

\- Merci pour ton soutient Barry », lança Felicity en lançant un regard désabusé à son ami. « Et de toute façon Oliver n'est pas du genre à travailler en équipe.

\- Ah… je croyais… », en lançant un regard interrogateur en direction de John qui souleva les épaules tout aussi perdu que lui.

Felicity s'éloigna et John la suivit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils s'étaient parlé et qu'Oliver était prêt à ne pas tuer quand ils partageaient une mission si l'un ou l'autre avait besoin d'un coup de main. John hocha la tête, ravi de cette idée. Ils continueraient sans doute de se chamailler toujours un peu quand ils seraient ensemble, mais pour l'heure l'animosité qu'il avait pu sentir entre eux la dernière fois s'était apaisée. Quand il retrouva Oliver et Barry, ce dernier était en pleine explication du monde de ces super-héros. Oliver le regardait avec une certaine confusion et devait se demander comment un jeune homme comme lui avait créé une bonne partie de leurs gadgets technologiques.

\- « Je suis sûr que je pourrais améliorer votre costume, le rendre plus résistant et plus sûr.

\- Il faut surtout qu'il soit léger.

\- Aucun problème je suis doué et j'ai accès à de bons matériaux. J'ai même créé un voile d'invisibilité grâce à des déflecteurs », précisa-t-il fier de lui.

\- « C'est comme ça que tu as réussi à m'échapper », s'exclama Oliver en tournant la tête vers Felicity qui venait de s'approcher d'eux.

\- « Oui », avec un sourire ravi, « mais je dois dire que tu as été long avant de laisser tomber et que je puisse partir sans risque », en levant les yeux au ciel.

Oliver sourit, elle lui reconnaissait au moins son obstination dans sa mission de justicier même si elle semblait prendre plaisir à être en compétition avec lui.

* * *

**La relation semble entre Oliver et Felicity s'est un peu apaisée et ils apprennent à se connaitre doucement.**

**Merci pour votre lecture et à mercredi pour la suite. Je vous embrasse. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent LulzimeVelioska, Olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn, aphrodite161701, Jessyjess35, Evy47 et Meliissa.L.**

**Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bises **

**Un mot pour ma beta adorée, toujours là pour moi. Delicity-Unicorn je t'embrasse fort. **

**Oliver et Felicity commencent à mieux se supporter et travaillent ensemble même si tout n'est pas parfait. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture...**

**Rating M pour ce chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

\- « Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Oliver. Arrête de rechigner ! »

Oliver se tut mais garda son air grognon. Il avait passé une partie de la soirée avec Felicity et il avait été blessé bêtement. La blessure n'était pas grave, c'était surtout son amour-propre qui en avait pris un coup. Il s'assit sur la table du repère que Felicity lui indiqua du doigt.

\- « Retire ta veste.

\- Ça va. Pas la peine… », il s'interrompit quand elle lui jeta un regard froid qui n'appelait aucune discussion. Il soupira et ouvrit sa veste qu'il retira et serra les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement. Il releva la tête et croisa son regard amusé. « Ne dit rien », en ronchonnant entre ses lèvres. Ils avaient passé plusieurs mois à travailler plus ou moins ensemble pour garder les rues de Starling City plus sûres. Il savait maintenant qu'elle était forte et courageuse, elle lui inspirait du respect et il venait de perdre de sa superbe en se faisant blesser bêtement.

Felicity baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire et sortit ce dont elle avait besoin pour soigner sa blessure. Oliver souleva son tee-shirt pour dévoiler son flanc et sa blessure. Il regarda Felicity le soigner et son corps se contracta en sentant ses doigts caresser sa peau. Il garda la tête baissée et resserra ses doigts sur le tissu de son tee-shirt. Il la laissa faire et pensa que le travail en équipe pouvait avoir de bons côtés. Il avait voulu juger de sa position mais ils se battaient du même côté même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur tout.

\- « Je suis plutôt content que Barry n'ait pas pensé à modifier ta voix, sans ça j'aurai eu plus de difficultés à te retrouver », et il la vit sourire de plaisir.

\- « Jusqu'à cet instant ça n'avait pas été nécessaire, je ne me retrouvais jamais face à mes collègues de QC… ou à son directeur », en lui jetant un regard furtif. « Mais je lui ai tout de même demandé de trouver un moyen de la brouiller et il travaille dessus pour l'intégrer à nos costumes… ça te sera surement plus utile qu'à moi vu ta notoriété, moi je n'ai pas besoin de camoufler ma voix ».

Felicity sentait une nouvelle tension s'installer alors quelle sentait le comportement d'Oliver qui se modifiait. Elle ne le regardait pas mais sentait ses yeux se poser régulièrement sur elle, son corps s'était raidi et elle avait compris qu'il cherchait à la connaitre pour savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, comme elle l'avait fait de son côté. Elle appliqua un pansement sur la plaie propre et ramassa ses affaires avant de s'éloigner.

\- « Où as-tu appris à te battre ? », lui demanda-t-il en se rhabillant et en l'observant alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

\- « Dans la rue.

\- Vraiment ? A cause de ma famille ? » Elle ne répondit pas mais à voir la tension qui habitait ses épaules il avait sans doute touché juste. « Je suis assez impressionné et je serais curieux de voir tout ce dont tu es capable », continua-t-il pour ne pas aborder un sujet trop sensible entre eux.

Felicity se tourna pour le regarder et tomba dans son regard maintenant joueur.

\- « Je ne veux pas te faire mal… tu es déjà blessé », en souriant en coin avec un air espiègle.

\- « Tu as peur de perdre ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire plus grand. Elle souleva un sourcil à cette tentative de la faire céder.

\- « Tu essaies de faire quoi là ? Tu veux vraiment perdre… » Oliver se dirigea sur le tapis d'entrainement et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. « Ecoute Oliver… je ne suis pas contre l'idée de te mettre au tapis », en s'approchant, « mais je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses reposer ton échec sur ta blessure. Je préfère te battre quand tu seras en pleine possession de tes moyens » avant d'esquisser un geste pour s'éloigner.

\- « Je me suis déjà battu avec des blessures plus graves… commence déjà par essayer de me tenir tête », alors que son regard se faisait plus dur. Elle se retourna à nouveau pour lui faire face et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Oliver regarda Felicity s'avancer, il avait touché son orgueil et elle se mit en position face à lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'agacer quand il se retrouvait face à elle. Un juste retour des choses après qu'elle se soit amusée à ses dépens.

Jambes légèrement fléchies, pieds campés dans le sol, bras en défense et les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Oliver, Felicity ne riait plus et se concentrait. Elle voulait lui montrer ce qu'elle était capable de faire et lui faire perdre son sourire goguenard. Elle attaqua la première et enchaîna une série de coups de poings et de pieds. Elle augmenta la force des coups et le toucha au torse deux fois.

Oliver dut faire un pas en arrière pour retrouver et garder son équilibre après les coups que Felicity venait de lui donner. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait testé ses réflexes avant d'utiliser toutes ses forces. Il rencontra son regard, elle souriait elle aussi et semblait trouver cet échange amusant. Il se jeta en avant pour attaquer cette fois, il donna une série de coups de poings puis se tourna pour la faucher en donnant un coup de pied mais il changea de rotation au dernier moment et elle tomba sur le tapis.

Felicity serra les dents et se redressa rapidement pour attaquer à nouveau. Aucune chance qu'elle ne le laisse gagner. Elle mit un peu plus de force dans ses gestes et le fit reculer avant qu'il ne réponde à ses attaques. Cette fois-ci, elle l'avait assez touché pour qu'il ne retienne plus ses coups. Ils ne plaisantaient plus et se battaient pour savoir qui était le plus fort. Son souffle et son rythme cardiaque avaient une cadence soutenue et elle voyait Oliver commencer à s'essouffler lui aussi.

Oliver avait retenu la force de ses coups mais en voyant les coups sûrs et rapides de Felicity il avait fait appel à toute sa force brute. Il remarqua un éclair passer dans le regard de Felicity avant qu'elle ne se jette à nouveau sur lui. Il sentit son corps se coller au sien, elle le déstabilisa et il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Felicity à califourchon sur lui maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

\- « Je vais commencer à penser que tu aimes te retrouver dans cette position », dit-elle alors que les commissures de ses lèvres se relevaient à peine.

Il resta immobile à la voir au-dessus de lui, son corps resserré autour du sien, son souffle court, sa poitrine soumise au rythme rapide de sa respiration et son regard intense. Il ne la laissa pas plus le déconcentrer, cette fois il n'était pas entièrement immobilisé. Il se défit de la prise de ses mains, se redressa en pivotant et la plaqua sur le sol en s'installant sur elle.

\- « Cette fois tu n'as pas tes jouets pour t'aider… », il raffermit sa prise sur ses poignets et ses flancs en la sentant se débattre. Il resta un moment immobile puis la libéra en se redressant. « Je crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai gagné », en lui tournant le dos pour s'éloigner.

Il secoua la tête pour effacer de son esprit la sensation de la tenir entre ses cuisses, immobilisée par son corps. C'est à cause de son esprit confus qu'il ne se méfia pas et qu'il reçut un coup porté à l'arrière de son genou droit. Sa jambe se plia, il mit le genou à terre et le bras de Felicity passa sous sa mâchoire pour se resserrer autour de son cou et plaquer sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Felicity sentit les mains d'Oliver agripper son bras. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde et lui semblait y attacher autant d'importance. Oliver glissa une de ses mains jusqu'à son dos, attrapa son débardeur et il la jeta en avant en se voûtant pour se libérer de sa prise. Felicity se mit en position pour se réceptionner et lui fit face avec agilité mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Elle se retrouva épinglée contre le mur par le corps d'Oliver et elle relâcha un souffle sous la force du geste.

Oliver la maintenait les poignets liés d'une main au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre sur sa hanche et ses jambes maintenant les siennes pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui donner de coups. Il ne bougeait plus et sentait le corps de Felicity tendu contre le sien. Il voyait briller une légère pellicule de sueur sur sa peau, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et elle releva la tête pour ficher son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris et il voyait des ombres danser dans ses prunelles. Elle avait un caractère de feu et ça ne lui plaisait pas de se retrouver immobilisée ainsi.

Felicity détestait perdre, en particulier face à Oliver. Tout son corps était tendu de contrariété et elle ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction. Elle tenta de bouger et la prise d'Oliver se resserra sur elle. Son corps se remplit d'une nouvelle tension et elle fut en colère contre elle et ses réactions. Elle releva la tête pour faire face à Oliver et son regard lui fit perdre le cours de ses pensées. Il avait les mâchoires serrées et portait sur elle un regard intense. Elle ne dit rien quand il approcha son visage du sien.

Oliver déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Felicity avec empressement et il approfondit le baiser quand elle ouvrit la bouche. Il libéra ses poignets pour poser sa main sur sa nuque et les mains de Felicity se posèrent sur ses épaules avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux courts. Leurs lèvres se dévoraient, leur langues bataillaient, cherchant chacun à dominer le baiser. Oliver se pressait contre elle avec plaisir alors qu'elle ne le repoussait pas et le retenait au contraire contre elle.

Felicity se contorsionna pour se coller encore plus au corps d'Oliver. Elle sentit ses mains se déplacer et déposer une série de caresses sur son corps avant que l'une d'entre elles ne se referme sur son sein. Elle gémit dans le baiser qu'ils échangeaient et glissa une main dans son dos alors que l'autre resserrait entre ses doigts les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Elle avait pu se faire une bonne idée du corps d'Oliver depuis qu'elle l'avait surplombé sur le toit de cet immeuble et maintenant elle voulait le sentir sous ses doigts, le découvrir plus intimement. Elle attrapa sans attendre le bas de son tee-shirt et lui retira avec difficultés alors qu'il se pressait toujours contre elle. Elle posa une main sur son torse et le repoussa avec force pour faire ce dont elle avait envie.

Oliver sentit vaguement la pression, se décolla du corps de Felicity en luttant contre son aversion à la sentir s'éloigner et abandonna sa bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux et sa vue fut voilée un instant par son tee-shirt et quand il revit Felicity, elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira contre lui. Son cœur s'emballa à sentir ses mains découvrir son torse, ses doigts dessiner ses muscles alors qu'elle l'embrassait sauvagement. Oliver sentait son souffle se faire plus difficile et il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir clairement. Il faillit mettre fin au baiser mais Felicity abandonna sa bouche avant.

Felicity se laissait guider par son désir, elle avait lutté assez longtemps et maintenant elle avait décidé de relâcher le contrôle qu'elle exerçait continuellement. Elle avait envie d'Oliver et elle allait assouvir ce désir. Elle embrassa son menton, son cou, sa clavicule, sentait le léger gout salé de sa peau se rependre sur sa langue. Elle posa sa main à plat sur son torse pour sentir les battements de son cœur et sourit en percevant leur rapidité, elle caressa son téton de son pouce et elle l'entendit gémir avant qu'il n'attrape le bas de son débardeur pour lui enlever brutalement. Sa brassière suivit le même chemin et elle se trouva à nouveau plaquée contre le mur.

Oliver fondit sur sa poitrine nue et recouvrit ses seins de baisers, joua avec ses tétons qu'il lécha avant de les emprisonner entre ses lèvres. Il sentit les bras de Felicity se resserrer sur sa tête et il accentua ses caresses. Ses mains prirent le relais pour découvrir sa poitrine et il retrouva la bouche de Felicity avec ardeur, sa langue se frayant un chemin sans difficulté jusqu'à trouver sa jumelle. Il sentit le corps de Felicity se cambrer contre le sien alors qu'elle gémissait. Il caressa sa langue de la sienne en ralentissant ses gestes, cajola ses seins chauds et doux dans le creux de ses paumes.

Felicity perdait la tête sous ces caresses et ces baisers. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vécu de si intense et elle en voulait plus. Elle caressa le dos d'Oliver, savourant ses muscles qui roulaient sous ses gestes, elle sentait son excitation transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau et ça ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus.

Oliver commençait à se sentir à l'étroit, ça faisait assez longtemps qu'ils jouaient et se tournaient autour. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il l'avait plaquée contre le mur qu'il s'était rendu compte que son exaspération à la voir lui tenir tête était due à son désir. Désir qu'il sentait lui brûler les reins d'impatience à la sentir se resserrer autour de lui. Sa main droite abandonna sa poitrine et défit son pantalon en cuir avant de casser leur baiser.

Felicity comptait sentir la main d'Oliver se glisser contre son intimité et alors qu'elle ne le sentait toujours pas, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il posait sur elle un regard sombre et il se baissa pour s'agenouiller devant elle tout en lui retirant son pantalon. Il dégagea ses pieds et le jeta au loin. Une main sur sa hanche et l'autre caressa sa cuisse en remontant jusqu'à sa fesse. Il posa un baiser sur son ventre, lécha légèrement sa peau puis releva le regard sans perdre le contact entre ses lèvres et son corps.

Oliver continuait de déposer de baisers humides sur sa peau, les yeux levés, il distinguait ses seins soumis aux mouvements de sa respiration, ses dents venant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et il plongea dans son regard presque noir maintenant. Il voulait la voir perdre pied et l'entendre gémir son prénom de plaisir. Il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses sans attendre et sans la lâcher des yeux. Il grogna contre sa peau à la sentir aussi excitée et lui retira son boxer pour pouvoir la caresser et la découvrir sans barrière. Il glissa à nouveau sa main contre son intimité et glissa deux doigts entre ses lèvres avant de la pénétrer sans difficulté grâce à son excitation. Elle était humide, chaude, accueillante et il sentit son sexe se dresser d'envie. Il s'imaginait déjà enfouit profondément entre ses cuisses et il durcit un peu plus.

Felicity sentit les doigts d'Oliver la pénétrer et son corps se tendit avant d'être parcouru de frisson à sentir sa bouche se poser sur son intimité. Ses doigts allaient et venaient lentement en elle et elle trembla quand elle sentit sa langue caresser son clitoris. Elle resserra ses doigts sur sa tête en gémissant à sentir des étincelles dans tout son corps. Il recommença avec plus de force avant d'emprisonner ce petit bout de chair entre ses lèvres pour le sucer. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait la tête mais elle n'aurait rien fait pour garder le contrôle, elle voulait se perdre, elle avait besoin de se perdre sous ses caresses.

Oliver continuait de lécher, sucer et presser son clitoris pour lui donner du plaisir et à la sentir se resserrer autour de ses doigts ce n'était plus très loin. Il releva les yeux et la découvrit la tête rejeté en arrière, ses lèvres psalmodiant des mots incompréhensibles et sa gorge libérant des gémissants tous plus excitants les uns que les autres. Il exacerba la pression et elle gémit plus fortement alors que son corps se contractait et qu'elle était prise de tremblements. Il se redressa aussi rapidement qu'il le put pour la retenir en posant ses mains sur sa taille et en la plaquant de son torse alors que ses bras étaient repliés sur ses épaules.

Felicity ouvrit difficilement les yeux alors qu'elle sentait encore ses fibres nerveuses fourmiller. Heureusement qu'Oliver la maintenait car elle ne serait pas capable de tenir debout seule sur ses jambes tremblantes. Quand elle réussit à focaliser son regard, elle retrouva celui d'Oliver intense et profond. Son souffle était difficile et elle sentait son sexe dur encore emprisonné se presser contre son bas ventre. Il lui avait donné un orgasme puissant qui l'avait rendu chancelante et il la regardait maintenant comme s'il attendait de savoir si elle était satisfaite et son accord pour la suite. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle désirait le sentir se perdre en elle mais elle n'avait pas les idées assez claires pour parler alors elle laissa glisser sa main sur son épaule, son torse, qui fut parcouru de frissons, jusqu'à se poser sur son pantalon qu'elle ouvrit sans attendre.

Oliver sentit la main de Felicity le déshabiller et son excitation augmenta. Il glissa une main sur sa nuque qu'il emprisonna dans sa paume, ses doigts plongeant dans ses cheveux quand il sentit sa main se glisser contre son membre. Il se cambra contre elle pour appuyer sa caresse et lui donna un baiser impérieux. Elle abaissa son pantalon et son boxer et il gémit en sentant son sexe se dresser une fois libéré. Sans attendre, elle le prit en main et le caressa sur toute sa longueur alors que son autre main se perdait dans son dos. Il faillit perdre le contrôle quand elle glissa son pouce sur son gland sensible.

Felicity sentait l'excitation transpirer du corps d'Oliver, son membre chaud et palpitant dans sa paume, son souffle difficile alors que leur baiser se faisait plus désorganisé. Elle releva une jambe, calant son genou sur sa hanche, passa un bras sur son épaule et Oliver la souleva de terre avant de la plaquer à nouveau contre le mur. Il décala son bassin pour que Felicity le positionne à son entrée et son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson en sentant son gland avalé quand elle se repositionna. Il pressa lentement et il glissa en elle, sa chaleur moite l'entourant peu à peu et l'invitant toujours plus loin.

Oliver s'immobilisa quand il rencontra les hanches de Felicity. Il libéra un souffle fébrile qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Il releva son regard dans le sien et posa sa bouche sur la sienne pour l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser sensuel. Il prit le temps de goûter ses lèvres, de jouer avec sa langue et quand il sentit la prise de Felicity se faire plus dure dans son dos il commença à bouger. Il se retira lentement avant de plonger à nouveau entre ses cuisses. Il changea sa prise sur elle et passa ses mains sous ses fesses et elle se cambra légèrement à ce geste. Il réalisa un nouveau va et vient plus rapide et se glissa dans ce fourreau chaud et humide alors que son corps en réclamait plus, beaucoup plus.

Felicity sentit les lèvres d'Oliver se poser sur sa peau et elle gémit à sentir ses baisers humides sur sa peau brûlante. Il trouva à nouveau sa poitrine, titilla ses tétons dressés de sa langue avant de les sucer et de les mordiller tendrement. Elle se cambra à nouveau, écartant les cuisses pour le sentir buter profondément en elle et il se déhancha de plus en plus fortement au fil de ses coups de reins. Elle sentait sa respiration précipitée contre sa peau et son orgasme grossissait au fond de son ventre.

Oliver sentait son corps sur le point de rompre, son cœur battait fort, sa respiration était haletante, son orgasme grandissait de seconde en seconde. Il donna un nouveau coup de rein avec un angle différent et il sentit les bras de Felicity se resserrer avec force autour de son cou alors qu'elle gémissait et que son intimité l'entourait avec force. Ce fut cette sensation d'enserrement qui le fit basculer. Son corps se cambra pour s'enterrer encore dans sa chaleur et il vint dans un râle, ses va et vient se faisant plus court et plus lents. Il sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler et il resserra Felicity contre son torse en passant un bras autour d'elle et prit appui de l'autre main sur le mur pour se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à essayer de reprendre leur souffle. Felicity caressait la nuque d'Oliver d'un geste tendre alors que celui-ci, le front posé contre son épaule caressait ses flancs avec tendresse. Tous deux repoussant le moment où ils devraient se séparer.

\- « Qui a gagné ? », demanda Felicity d'une voix enrouée et basse. Oliver se mit à rire doucement et elle en fit autant.

\- « Je dirais tous les deux », en redressant la tête pour retrouver son regard.

Oliver ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, il ne voulait pas travailler en équipe, ne voulait pas faire passer sa mission en second mais à cet instant, le regard plongé dans celui de Felicity, il se sentait bien et à sa place. Il voyait le contentement dans ses prunelles et voulait se laisser envahir par cette sensation. Il caressa sa joue de son pouce, approcha son visage du sien avec hésitation, caressa ses lèvres des siennes et ils échangèrent un baiser tendre, contrastant avec ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Felicity accueillit les lèvres d'Oliver avec plaisir. Leurs contacts et leurs caresses n'étaient plus une bataille et elle apprécia cette nouveauté. Elle avait eu peur en voyant débarquer ce justicier qu'il ne remette en question tout ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle avait le sentiment maintenant qu'il allait bouleverser plus que ça. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi il sautait de toit en toit la nuit, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle jouait les justicières. Oliver la regardait en se disant qu'ils avaient tout le temps pour se découvrir et apprendre à se faire confiance.

Ils finirent par se rhabiller chacun de leur côté, gênés de ce qu'il venait de se passait. Ils avaient pris du plaisir mais chacun avait une vie assez compliquée à gérer pour ne pas ajouter une nouvelle inconnue à cette équation bancale. Felicity se retourna pour lui faire face, posa ses mains sur sa taille en baissant la tête tout en se rapprochant de lui. Il fallait qu'ils abordent le sujet immédiatement. Oliver la regardait en train de tourner les mots qu'elle avait en tête pour lui parler et vit ses mains glisser sur ses hanches alors qu'elle soulevait les épaules. Elle avait presque l'air d'une petite fille prise en faute. Et quand elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en levant son regard dans le sien, il sut ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

\- « Ecoute… », commença-t-elle avant que la porte du repère ne s'ouvre. Elle sentit une angoisse au risque qu'ils avaient pris d'être surpris et fit un pas pour s'éloigner d'Oliver. John les rejoignit pour les saluer, les regarda l'un après l'autre et sentit un léger malaise sans en connaitre la raison.

\- « Je vais prendre une douche après cet entrainement… », lança Felicity avant de s'éloigner.

\- « Et je vais y aller », compléta Oliver en prenant la direction de la sortie.

John resta seul au milieu de la salle le regard posé sur la porte du repère avant de se tourner et de regarder dans la direction que venait de prendre Felicity en soupirant que ces deux là n'arriveraient jamais à s'entendre.

* * *

**Cette fois l'affrontement d'Oliver et de Felicity les mène à une toute autre activité...**

**Merci pour votre lecture et je vous retrouve mercredi pour le dernier chapitre. Je vous embrasse. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires LulzimeVelioska, Olicity-love, aphrodite161701, Meliissa.L, Delicity-Unicorn, Jessyjess35 et Evy 47. Ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui ont lu cette histoire.**

**Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta Delicity-Unicorn, toujours à mes côtés.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir le dernier chapitre de cette fiction et le devenir de cette relation compliquée entre Oliver et Felicity. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Oliver avait rejoint son point d'observation sur la tour la plus proche des Glades en surveillant l'apparition de Felicity. Il continuait sa nouvelle vie scindée en deux. Il réglait un certain nombre de problème à Queen Consolidated et même chose dans la rue. Il continuait à remplir sa mission et prêtait main forte à Felicity, John et Barry quand ils en avaient besoin. Ça faisait un mois que Felicity et lui s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre et depuis ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Ils n'étaient presque jamais seuls ou lorsqu'ils l'étaient, ils étaient rapidement occupés à se battre contre des adversaires. Il suspectait aussi Felicity d'éviter par tous les moyens de se retrouver avec lui en tête à tête et il le regrettait un peu. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux se reproduise mais il se sentait mal à l'aise et il ne pouvait plus ignorer la légère amertume qui était née dans son torse à cette idée.

Il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre par des sous-entendus que cette situation ne lui convenait pas mais elle lui avait jeté un regard noir dont il n'avait pas compris la raison, et John l'avait averti que ce n'était pas le bon moment et que son amie avait besoin de tranquillité pendant ces quelques jours. Il l'avait alors regardé, la question restante silencieuse entre eux, et John avait haussé les épaules en éludant le problème mais c'était mal le connaitre. Il s'était lancé dans un début d'enquête en pianotant quelques mots clés pour faire des recherches sur internet et il ne lui avait fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui la mettait dans cet état à fleur de peau alors qu'elle était de moins en moins présente dans le repère. Il ne la voyait plus et il voulait être certain qu'elle allait bien.

Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement alors qu'il balayait le paysage des yeux. A n'en pas douter c'était elle qui venait d'apparaître. Il lança un grappin sans attendre et rejoignit l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il tenta de ne pas se faire remarquer pour pouvoir l'approcher car il était persuadé qu'elle l'éviterait si elle l'apercevait et c'est ce qu'elle fit alors qu'il atteignait le bâtiment voisin de celui où elle se tenait. Il souffla à devoir lui courir après simplement pour lui parler mais le fit tout de même. Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues avant qu'il ne se décide à l'appeler.

\- « Blacky ! », en maintenant une distance entre eux sans la perdre de vue.

\- « Tu vas pas te mettre à utiliser ce surnom stupide toi aussi », alors qu'elle continuait à courir et qu'il la suivait. Il sourit, satisfait qu'elle lui parle.

\- « Tu ne veux pas que j'utilise ton prénom… ». Elle fit volte-face et Oliver se stoppa face à elle, « et c'est affectueux », ajouta-t-il sans savoir pourquoi il utilisait ce terme.

\- « Je travaille seule cette nuit », sans relever la phrase d'Oliver.

\- « C'est à cause de ta mère ? » Ils se faisaient face et au moment où il prononça ces mots il sentit l'ambiance entre eux changer.

\- « Tu t'es renseigné sur moi ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur alors qu'elle attrapait ses sphères.

\- « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… » se dépêcha-t-il d'expliquer « mais tu ne parlais pas et je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait… » Le regard d'Oliver se posa sur les sphères quand elles se mirent à vibrer.

\- « Arrête de me suivre », sans montrer le moindre intérêt à ce qu'il venait de lui dire tout en soulevant la main, prête à lancer ses armes.

Oliver leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il avait l'impression de retrouver le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé la première fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Ses pupilles brillaient d'amertume, de colère et il comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister, pas en cet instant en tout cas. Il la regarda lui tourner le dos avant de reprendre sa course pour s'éloigner de lui et s'enfoncer dans les ombres de la nuit. Il savait qu'elle cherchait refuge et un semblant de réconfort dans l'obscurité, il lui arrivait encore souvent de faire la même chose mais il avait compris en travaillant avec cette équipe que la solitude n'était pas ce qui lui fallait pour aller mieux. Et c'était la même chose pour Felicity.

####

Felicity courut pendant longtemps, elle n'avait pas de destination mais un seul but. Oublier.

Quand elle finit par s'arrêter, elle essuya ses joues marquées de larmes et reprit son souffle avec difficultés. C'était une période toujours difficile pour elle, elle s'enveloppait dans son amertume, faisait des crises de rage et elle avait besoin de s'éloigner des autres pour évacuer toute la frustration et la douleur qu'elle ressentait à être si impuissante. Elle avait pourtant des amis proches, John et Barry étaient là pour elle mais elle ne parvenait pas à leur parler et après avoir essayé de l'aider par tous les moyens, ils la laissaient s'éloigner d'eux pendant quelques jours et l'accueillaient chaleureusement quand elle se montrait à nouveau dans le repère.

Elle décida de rentrer et se dirigea vers le repère, elle avait maintenant besoin de ses amis mais elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Oliver avec eux. Le voir dans ce lieu alors qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le croiser raviva sa colère immédiatement. Celle-ci était moins forte que lors de ces derniers jours mais elle sentait l'exaspération qu'elle avait déjà sentit jaillir quand il l'avait poursuivi se réveiller.

\- « Tu es encore là ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure en retirant son masque.

Oliver ne répondit pas et la regarda se diriger vers John. Elle se colla contre le torse de son ami en fermant les yeux et il referma ses bras sur elle. Elle sembla se détendre, rassurée et plus calme,il lui caressa les cheveux en se penchant vers elle. Oliver se détourna, mal à l'aise d'assister à cette scène et surtout pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il retira ses gants et laissa ses mains glisser sur son costume et ses armes comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas sans défense.

\- « Tu vas mieux ? », murmura John à l'oreille de Felicity. Elle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête contre son torse. Elle resta encore un instant silencieuse appréciant les gestes réconfortants de son ami.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

John releva la tête pour jeter un regard à Oliver. Celui-ci leur tournait le dos et attendait surement de pouvoir parler à Felicity. Il était passé plusieurs fois au repère pour prendre de ses nouvelles et ce soir quand il était revenu il leur avait expliqué qu'il avait essayé de lui parler mais que son approche avait été peu concluante. John sourit malgré lui, Oliver qui avait clamé haut et fort ne pas vouloir faire partie d'une équipe avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas venir les voir et il s'inquiétait pour son amie.

\- « Je ne sais pas », mentit-il à moitié. « Tu devrais lui parler ».

Felicity soupira contre le torse de John les yeux toujours fermés pour reprendre un peu de courage et de force puis se détacha de lui lentement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et John lui offrit un petit sourire encourageant en resserrant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- « Barry on y va », lança John en relevant la tête à la recherche du jeune homme et il croisa le regard d'Oliver qui venait de se retourner.

Oliver sentit une légère appréhension à se retrouver seul avec Felicity et il eut du mal à interpréter le regard que John lui lança. Celui-ci lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en passant près de lui pour l'encourager, Barry qui le suivait regarda Oliver comme s'il ne savait pas comment le saluer et lui fit un signe de la tête avant de suivre rapidement l'ancien militaire.

Le bruit de la porte se fermant se répercuta dans le repère et Oliver sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu plus. Il avait le regard posé sur Felicity mais elle l'ignorait. Elle avait la tête baissée, en appui sur la console et les bras repliés sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler à voir sa position mais il lui devait des explications et des excuses.

\- « Je suis désolé ». Il attendait une réaction mais comme elle restait murée dans le silence il continua. « Je n'aurais pas dû me renseigner sur toi de cette façon mais tu ne parlais pas…

\- Peut-être tout simplement parce que ça ne te concernait pas », claqua-t-elle véhémente. Oliver resta surpris par la colère à nouveau présente dans sa voix. Il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à la rendre aussi furieuse.

\- « Je comprends pourquoi tu m'en veux. Tu considères que la mort de ta mère est de la faute de ma famille mais...

\- Elle est morte dans ces rues. Ma mère est morte ici, seule, sans aucun secours car ce quartier est pratiquement devenu une zone de non droit à cause de ta famille », en criant et à bout de souffle à la fin de sa phrase accusatrice.

Oliver voyait la rage briller dans ses pupilles et il déglutit difficilement, il savait qu'elle avait raison quelque part. Depuis qu'il avait en sa possession le carnet de son père et qu'il avait fait des recherches, il avait découvert toutes les affaires dans lesquelles il avait trempé et tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour ses intérêts personnels.

\- « Je tente de racheter les erreurs de mon père et de ma famille… », tenta-t-il d'expliquer en s'approchant d'un pas mais elle l'interrompit.

\- « Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? Tuer tous ceux que tu juges mauvais », avec un sourire amer. « Mais tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux Oliver en te comportant comme juge et bourreau.

\- Parce que tu penses que tu es irréprochable ? », s'énerva à son tour Oliver. « Tu me juges mais toi aussi tu joues à la justicière. Et tu crois vraiment que ça va changer quelque chose alors que tu traques les petits voleurs à la tire mais la police est toujours aussi corrompue et ceux qui tirent les ficelles sont toujours à l'abri. »

Felicity reçut ces derniers mots comme un uppercut et elle se jeta sans attendre en avant pour donner un premier coup à Oliver qu'il para de justesse.

\- « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre ici », en continuant de le prendre pour cible. Il avait réveillé ses peurs et ses doutes les plus profonds et elle ressentait maintenant une haine contre lui qu'elle devait extérioriser.

\- « Je sais ce que c'est de se battre pour sa vie, tout le monde doit être conscient qu'il a un rôle à jouer pour changer les choses.

\- Ce n'est pas à eux de se battre et se sacrifier pour faire changer les choses. Dès le début tout était truqué », en lui donnant un coup derrière le genou qui le déstabilisa. Elle lui donna un coup de pied sur le torse qui l'envoya en arrière. Elle se jeta sur lui mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et il l'emprisonna contre son torse en la serrant entre ses bras.

Felicity se raidit pour se libérer et cria de rage à se sentir immobilisée. Elle ne parvenait plus à supporter tous ses sentiments qui l'asphyxiaient au fil des jours et lui faisaient perdre la raison. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Oliver posa une main sur sa joue qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle tourna la tête pour repousser sa main sans attendre, elle avait horreur de se montrer faible et elle ne voulait pas un seul geste de pitié de sa part. Elle tenta de se redresser mais il resserra sa prise d'un bras et continua d'essuyer ses larmes sur sa joue.

Oliver ne pouvait pas la relâcher, il avait peur qu'elle se fasse du mal et il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il la voyait se débattre dans sa rage, sa tristesse et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule pour affronter ses démons. Il savait comment ils pouvaient être vils et vous entraîner encore plus dans les ténèbres. Il sentit ses doigts s'enrouler autour de son poignet et alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup, elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser désespéré.

Les tremblements du corps de Felicity se calmèrent peu à peu alors qu'ils se perdaient dans ce baiser ardent. Oliver se laissait faire et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir sa langue et ses lèvres voraces. Leurs corps continuaient de lutter dans le même objectif mais avec une toute autre façon d'y accéder.

Felicity ne réfléchissait plus, elle avait besoin d'endormir ses émotions, d'oublier sa frustration. Si elle ne pouvait pas se battre le corps d'Oliver lui servirait autrement. Elle avait besoin de ressentir d'autres émotions que celles qui la torturaient. Ses mains s'attaquèrent au costume en cuir et elle l'ouvrit rapidement pour sentir sa peau nue en relevant son teeshirt. Elle eut des flashes du plaisir qu'ils avaient pris la dernière fois et se souvient du bien être qu'elle avait ressenti, elle voulait à nouveau se retrouver dans cet état léger et déconnectée de la réalité pendant quelques minutes.

Oliver se contracta en sentant les mains de Felicity se frayer un chemin sous ses vêtements alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser sauvagement. Elle avait besoin d'oublier et elle se servait de lui pour y arriver. Il ferma les yeux plus fortement à ce constat. Il avait fait la même chose plusieurs fois et ça n'avait jamais réglé le problème. Au contraire, il s'était senti encore plus misérable après avoir utilisé une femme en pensant se sentir mieux. Il gémit en sentant les ongles de Felicity se planter dans sa peau et ouvrit les yeux. Il avait une envie dévorante de se perdre en elle mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal après qu'ils aient couché ensemble. Il déplaça sa main de son dos à son visage pour la repousser afin de la voir et attrapa sa main perdu sous ses vêtements.

\- « Attend… On ne devrait pas… », en ayant du mal à respirer. Son regard balayait son visage et il la vit ouvrir les yeux. Son regard semblait perdu entre le besoin et la colère et elle se détacha de lui sans attendre pour se redresser. « Ce n'est pas le bon moyen », tenta-t-il en se redressant en position assise mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. « Felicity ! », en tentant de lui attraper la main qu'elle retira d'un geste brusque.

\- « Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici », lui dit-elle d'une voix froide en lui tournant le dos avant de s'éloigner.

Oliver ne bougea pas en la regardant disparaître dans la pièce voisine. Il avait essayé de faire au mieux mais elle paraissait encore plus blessée. Il se leva difficilement alors que tout ce qu'il venait de se passer tournait dans sa tête. Avait-il fait le bon choix ?

* * *

John attendait Felicity au repère. Barry venait de lui apprendre qu'Oliver avait lancé un grand plan de réhabilitation des Glades. C'était le grand projet de Queen Consolidated et une soirée de bienfaisance était organisée pour récolter des fonds même si le conseil d'administration ne supportait pas vraiment le projet. A ce que le jeune homme avait pu entendre dans les couloirs, ces hommes qui courraient après l'argent trouvaient ce projet inutile et bien trop risqué, mais Oliver n'avait pas cédé. Ce dernier n'était pas réapparu au repère depuis deux mois, depuis le soir où ils les avaient laissé s'expliquer tous les deux et il n'avait pas pu apprendre la moindre information de son amie. Il entendit la porte claquer et regarda Felicity s'avancer vers lui.

Elle entra et fit comme si de rien était alors qu'elle voyait que John l'attendait le pied ferme surement pour entamer une conversation qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir. Elle le salua avec un sourire et il nota ses yeux toujours aussi tristes.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé du projet de QC ? », lui demanda John sans attendre.

\- « Lequel ? », esquiva-t-elle. « Il y en a beaucoup…

\- Tu sais très bien duquel je parle », d'une voix plus forte. Elle se figea et se tourna vers lui.

\- « Ce n'est qu'un projet… rien n'est encore fait. Il tente seulement de se faire bien voir par la ville. Il y a des bruits qui courent sur sa présentation à la mairie et…

\- Felicity ça suffit ! Pourquoi tu lui en veux toujours autant. Il n'est pas parfait mais il semble essayer de faire toujours pour le mieux.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler », et elle dépassa son ami pour se changer en l'ignorant. Elle ne savait pas elle-même pourquoi elle lui en voulait autant et ne voulait pas y réfléchir.

Il n'insista pas plus cette fois-là et il accueillit avec reconnaissance Oliver quand il se présenta au repère quelques jours plus tard. John prit de ses nouvelles et lui dit qu'il était heureux des plans qui semblaient se profiler pour le quartier des Glades. Oliver hocha la tête et lui demanda comment allait Felicity en évitant son regard.

\- « Mieux… elle est moins à cran ». Il resta un instant silencieux et vit les épaules d'Oliver se détendre légèrement. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, elle n'a pas voulu en parler », alors que le justicier le regardait maintenant, « mais tu devrais rester pour la voir et mettre les choses au claire.

\- Je ne sais pas… », d'une voix peu assurée.

\- « Tu dois réessayer, elle n'est pas dans le même état d'esprit que la dernière fois ».

John évitait de se mêler des affaires personnelles de son amie, mais il avait noté son regard tout aussi vide ces derniers temps que celui d'Oliver à ce moment. Il avait quitté le repère en laissant Oliver seul derrière lui attendant le retour de Felicity qui entra dans le bunker au retour de sa mission. Elle se figea en voyant Oliver en costume cravate à l'attendre. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et elle le dévisagea surprise de le trouver ici. Tout son corps était crispé à voir la ligne de ses épaules et il avait la tête entrée comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », lui demanda-t-elle sur la défensive et en restant éloignée. Elle n'aimait pas être surprise et tentait de deviner ce qu'il cherchait.

\- « John pense qu'on devrait parler », en donnant à sa voix une maîtrise qu'il n'avait pas.

Oliver ne portait pas son costume de justicier et elle comprit le sujet que John tentait de les faire aborder. Elle s'approcha un peu en gardant toujours une distance de sécurité et croisa ses bras en posant sur lui un regard indifférent.

\- « Pourquoi ce projet pour les Glades maintenant ? » Elle le vit déglutir, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon et cherchant ses mots.

\- « Je dois d'abord t'expliquer tout depuis le début », en fichant son regard dans le sien. Elle sentait toute son appréhension et elle resserra ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Oliver prit une profonde inspiration pour rechercher un peu de courage et se lança. Il lui expliqua sa découverte, le carnet de son père et l'aveu de celui-ci sur ses agissements. Il lui avait confié la mission de racheter ses erreurs avant de se donner la mort pour lui laisser une chance de survie et depuis il ne vivait que pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement pour donner un minimum de sens à la disparition de son père.

Felicity l'écoutait en silence et notait toutes les émotions qui passaient dans son regard pendant son récit. Oliver se protégeait et affichait le moins possible ses états d'âme sur son visage, maîtrisait sa voix, en revanche son regard parlait pour lui. Il était sombre et torturé comme souvent et un éclat triste y brillait.

\- « J'ai tout mis en œuvre pour punir ceux qui trahissaient notre ville mais tu m'as fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que ce moyen pour agir. Je me suis focalisé sur ceux qui agissent mal mais je n'ai rien fait pour aider ceux qui vivent ici. Et c'est chose faite avec ce projet ».

Felicity l'observait sans bouger surprise par son discours. Elle avait pensé que ce nouveau plan de Queen Consolidated avait été mis en place pour assurer à Oliver une plus grande chance d'accéder au poste de maire mais ses motivations étaient différentes et ça éveilla un léger espoir en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait mal jugé. Ils restèrent un moment face à face sans rien dire et Oliver finit par se racler la gorge.

\- « Je pense que je devrais partir… », alors qu'il tentait de raffermir sa voix légèrement éraillée maintenant. Il avait cru que parler franchement à Felicity et lui montrer qu'il l'avait entendue la ferait changer d'avis sur lui mais il s'était trompé. Une part de son esprit lui criait de ne pas abandonner, de lui laisser le temps de comprendre sa démarche mais ça n'empêchait pas la souffrance à se sentir rejeté l'étouffer.

\- « J'ai été injuste avec toi… » Oliver redressa brusquement la tête surpris et il retrouva son regard maintenant plus calme. « Je t'ai fait porter la responsabilité de tout ce qu'il se passe dans les Glades… et même avec le projet de QC je n'ai pas voulu croire que tu faisais ça pour les autres ».

Oliver voulut lui demander pourquoi elle avait changé d'avis mais elle continua sans lui laisser le temps de se poser plus de questions.

\- « Quand j'ai commencé à patrouiller avec John, il m'a demandé pourquoi avec mon QI de génie je n'étais pas rentré dans la police, des organisations secrètes ou bien fait du droit au lieu de me retrouver dans ce rôle de justicière. La réponse est que je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler ma colère et la haine et que j'avais besoin de les extérioriser. Je me suis entraînée pour tenter de me canaliser et ne pas perdre la tête. Barry a bien cru que j'allais me perdre », d'une petite voix en repensant à cette période difficile, « mais un soir en rentrant chez moi j'ai aidé une jeune femme qui se faisait agresser et ça a été une révélation. Je pouvais aider les gens plus efficacement sur le terrain. Tu pensais agir pour le mieux en chassant les hommes sur ta liste et je suis heureuse que tu aies vu qu'il y avait d'autres façons d'agir ».

Elle s'était approchée de lui alors qu'elle parlait et il leva une main pour la poser doucement sur sa joue. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir et ce qu'elle ressentait encore d'avoir perdu sa mère dans ce genre de situation.

\- « Je suis rassuré de voir que tu es consciente de ce que je suis devenu. Je ne pense plus maintenant que je peux changer les choses seulement par la violence. Tu m'as aidé à évoluer », en caressant sa joue de son pouce alors que leurs regards se perdaient l'un dans l'autre.

Ils s'approchèrent dans un même mouvement et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser tendre et apaisé. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'ils se passaient entre eux, mais leurs expériences leur permettaient de se comprendre et ils ressentaient le besoin de l'autre. Oliver posa son autre main sur la taille de Felicity et elle gémit doucement en ouvrant la bouche quand ses doigts caressèrent sa peau nue. Il en profita pour approfondir son baiser et trouver sa langue qu'il cajola.

Felicity remonta ses mains sur les bras d'Oliver et les noua sur sa nuque pour se raccrocher à lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se coller à son corps et emprisonna sa tête entre ses bras quand il la souleva de terre. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir, ils auront tout le temps pour discuter plus tard, en cet instant, elle avait besoin de retrouver Oliver et cette sensation presque transcendante à se retrouver autant connectée à un autre être humain.

* * *

Felicity se jeta en avant pour frapper Oliver de toutes ses forces. Elle le toucha à l'épaule mais son coup ne le déstabilisa pas et il la faucha d'un coup de pied transversal. Il voulut la bloquer au sol mais au moment où il se baissait, elle le retint en posant son pied sur son ventre et le fit basculer au-dessus d'elle.

Oliver fit une roulade pour amortir le choc de la chute, se stabilisa et se lança en avant sans attendre. Il voyait briller la détermination et la rage dans le regard de Felicity et sourit en coin. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à abandonner. Il la percuta avec force, la souleva de terre et quand ils retombèrent sur le tapis ils s'immobilisèrent, elle avait passé un de ses bras sous son menton et il appuyait le sien sur sa trachée.

\- « Qui a gagné ? », demanda Felicity d'une voix essoufflée.

Elle vit Oliver, son torse soumis à une respiration rapide tout comme la sienne, sourire en coin et sourit à son tour au souvenir de la première fois où elle avait posé cette question. La réponse ne venant pas, elle leva la tête pour regarder Barry qui avait l'air perdu.

\- « Tu nous as bardé de capteurs qui mesurent nos rythmes cardiaques, nos dépenses énergétiques et… et encore plein d'autres choses que j'ai oublié et tu ne sais pas lire les résultats ? », demanda Oliver sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Felicity relâcha sa prise, il se redressa et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

\- « Je sais très bien lire les graphiques », rétorqua Barry légèrement froissé par la remarque. « Seulement… si je vous donne les résultats, l'un de vous ne sera pas d'accord et voudra recommencer l'évaluation et je crois que je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre encore une heure… », en levant les yeux au ciel.

Oliver rit doucement, il aimait affronter Felicity pour se mesurer à elle et tout comme elle, il n'aimait pas perdre. Barry avait raison, celui qui ne serait pas gagnant voudrait retenter sa chance. Felicity et lui se tenaient maintenant face au jeune homme et attendaient le résultat pour pouvoir narguer l'autre. C'était un jeu puéril mais ils adoraient ça.

\- « Bon Barry on ne va pas y passer la journée. Tu peux avouer à Oliver que j'ai gagné », d'un ton sérieux.

\- « Surement pas », contra celui-ci. « Mes coups étaient plus puissants que les tiens…

\- Mais les miens atteignaient plus souvent leur cible », en se tournant vers lui et Barry prit la parole pour éviter de retomber dans cette discussion sans fin.

\- « Ok… alors en ce qui concerne la force Oliver a raison. », et Felicity grimaça quand celui-ci se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire. « Et pour le but des coups Felicity a raison », elle sourit cette fois avec un air de revanche à Oliver avant de faire de nouveau face à Barry.

Il lista ensuite tous les paramètres que ses capteurs lui permettaient d'enregistrer et il conclut qu'ils étaient à égalité quand John approcha.

\- « Tu as gagné en force Felicity et toi Oliver, même si ta technique était déjà très bonne tu l'as améliorée. Vous êtes tous les deux gagnants à travailler ensemble.

\- Je suis d'accord », acquiesça Oliver « et on a beaucoup de chance », soufflant ces derniers mots en se tournant vers Felicity.

Elle sourit légèrement en acceptant le jugement de John. Sa rencontre avec Oliver avait changé leur vie à tous les deux. Il lui avait confié avoir trouvé un apaisement de sa conscience à ne plus exécuter ses adversaires et elle avait trouvé une paix en voyant que leur action conjointe améliorait la vie des habitants des Glades. Elle prit son visage en coupe, se pencha vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser doux et en murmurant contre celles-ci qu'ils devraient fêter cette victoire mutuelle.

* * *

**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu et j****e vous remercie pour votre lecture****. Je vous retrouve mercredi pour quelque chose d'un peu différent... des ficlets sous forme de recueil pour me laisser le temps de terminer la nouvelle histoire que j'écris.**

**Un dernier mot pour Delicity-Unicorn, ma beta adorée depuis un petit moment déjà ****et ma jumelle. Merci d'être là pour me motiver et me rassurer quand je doute. Je t'embrasse fort. **

**A mercredi pour une nouvelle aventure...**


End file.
